Libby Haze
Libby Haze is a tribute who belongs to HawkWD. The creator asks that you do not use this tribute without permission from him. Her District partner is Fall Day. Information Personality: Libby Haze is defined by her Bipolar disorder. She has the most extreme case of this mental disorder, Bipolar I; where the highs are euphoric and the lows are crippling. Her life is like a roller coaster, in less than an hour she can transform from a giddy, energetic and upbeat girl into a solemn, sluggish and depressed one. When she is in a good mood, she can be one of the nicest and positive person someone will ever meet. She has such hope for the future and a bright outlook on anything. Only kind words will come from her lips, she's extremely sweet and sincere, she'll do anything to make others are feeling good too. She's also extremely personable and friendly, she'll talk to most people, make jokes and be the life of the party so to speak. Along with this, she is extremely energetic. She talks extremely fast and her thoughts flow from one to the next within seconds. She can be a bit hard to follow, and even a little annoying to a tribute with a short temper. During her 'highs' she can't even sleep, and wouldn't get more than an hour or two. She also has a good self-image, and feels good about her appearance and personality. An observer might even view her as a bit too happy and a bit too excited, and most would say she even acts a bit abnormally. But within a few hours, Libby can go from someone so full of life into someone who's given up all hope. Her lows are characterized by a severe depression. During these times she is constantly in a state of melancholy, and almost anything can make her cry. She feels useless and worthless, her self-image plummets. Her energy levels also drop, she feels tired and sluggish. She also grows irritable, rude and her thoughts all negative. She has no hope for the future and is always thinking disaster is around the corner. Her attitude is very macabre, she makes extremely morbid jokes and finds the deaths of strangers or even acquaintances (allies even) funny. Her attitude towards the world becomes bitter and her distaste for humanity apparent. During these bouts of depression she almost reflects and thinks back to what happened during her childhood. She has a shaky friendship with Fall Day and has no idea that he has romantic feelings for her. History: Libby's parents, Troy and Deborah Haze, were well-off by District 6 standards. They weren't exactly wealthy, but they had enough money so that while Troy was working as a manager of one of the district's many warehouses, Deborah could stay home to raise the kids. Libby was the first born to the couple, she was the perfect child with an angelic face and perfect personality. She was such an easy baby to take care of, she seldom even cried, that Deborah and Troy decided to have two more. Libby's younger sisters, Missi and Minnie, were born one and two years after her, respectively. They were often considered a perfect family by those around them; Troy was a hard working man who brought back enough money, Deborah was an ideal wife who was extremely well-liked by her neighbors, and the children were perfectly behaved, especially Libby. Unlike most children in the district, Libby's stomach never yearned for more, she got to play in the afternoons while the others were already being prepared for their future careers. Libby was extremely close to her family, especially Missi and Minnie. Even from very young ages, the trio were inseparable. They would play together from dawn till dusk. One of the neighbors, the Day family, were good friends with the Haze family. Autmn Day had been childhood friends with Deborah, and Fall (The only child of the Day family) was often sent over to play with Libby and her sisters. While Missi and Minnie isolated Fall (Cuties!), Libby was a bit older (and much more mature) and would be a good companion to Fall. Since Fall's parents couldn't afford to send Fall to school Libby was Fall's only friend and the two grew close. Libby There was only one stain on Libby's life, her uncle Steel. While Troy was the perfect gentlemen and a blue-collar man, Steel was what many would call a vulgar, "shady" man. A well known alcoholic and cocaine user, Steel was a problematic from a very young age, causing fights and drama at school. Because of this Troy was considered the superior brother, even though he was younger, and this created a sense of resentment. Libby never saw much of Steel, her uncle only stopped by every once and a while, pleading for money from Troy to "start his new business" (buy more alcohol/drugs). Troy would feel bad for his brother, and half-heartedly supply him with cash. Deborah would often chastise Troy for this, stating that Steel probably used the money for his tattoos (he always seemed to have one or two more every time they saw him). Finally, when Libby was 8, Troy decided he had enough and refused to give Steel the money. This was his mistake. Steel threw a bit of a fit and knocked a few pieces of china off the table before storming out. The Haze family knew he was extremely pissed off, but they did not truly understand the rage brewing inside him. Steel went to the nearest bar, spending the last of his money on alcohol and cocaine. After getting slightly intoxicated and high, he mustered up the courage to go back to his house and grab his 12-gauge shotgun. In the night, he returned to the Haze house as the family sleep. He broke through the backdoor, a noise that only awoke a poor, 6 year old Minnie. The small girl, afraid, carefully crept out of her room and into the kitchen, where Steel was stealing the silver ware. Minnie only had a few seconds to scream before Steel brutally beat her to death with the butt of his gun. The screams woke up the remaining day family. Troy quickly grabbed his baseball bat while Deborah warned Libby and Missi to stay in their room. Troy rushed downstairs, saw Minnie's corpse, and tearfully rushed Steel with his bat. Steel fired a blast that tore through Troy and sent his lifeless body into the wall. Steel realized he didn't have much more time to rob the house for the rest of its valuables, he sprinted up the stairs. The gunshot had caused Deborah to run towards the stairs to make sure her husband was safe, while Libby mustered the courage to peek out from her room. She looked out in the hallway just in time to see Steel blow Deborah's head off. As Libby started to scream, Steel ran into Troy and Deborah's bedroom to steel the money and jewelry box. Missi bolted from her room, grabbed the sobbing Libby's hand and pulled her downstairs and to the door. As they entered the kitchen the young girls, only 7 and 8, saw Troy and Minnie's mutilated corpses. At this point Libby fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably with tears. At this point Steel had finished looting the house and came back stairs to see Missi desperately trying to get Libby back up. Missi saw Steel and turned to run to the door, but a spray of bullets from Steel's gun caught her first. The blast tore through her abdomen, sending her organs across the room. Libby started to shriek harder, and Steel, who was on drugs, mistakenly believed she was also caught in the blast and simply bleeding out. He ran out the backdoor and into the night, never to be seen again. Finally, the peacekeepers arrived to the gruesome scene. Although the peacekeepers searched and searched, they could never find Steel. Libby now had no family, and completely traumatized. The Day family decided to adopt the girl, and Libby began to live with Ronan, Autumn and Fall. Unfortunately, Libby was no longer the perfect child she once was. Although she still had picturesque looks, her bipolar disorder developed. Some days she was extremely hyperactive, a large handful to handle for Ronan and Autumn, and others she was depressed, morbid, and very rude to her adoptive family. She would break things, insult the family and cause havoc in school. She began getting in fights frequently and was often sent home. The Days were not as financially secure as Libby's old family, so they could not afford the drugs needed to keep her disorder in check. As she grew into her teenage years her attitude for the Days softened, and she began attempting to be nicer to them. She allowed Fall to talk to her again, and let him teach her a few things (like using a knife). However, Libby still took no care to school. She still got in fights during her lows, and during her highs, she would ditch school with some of the "undesirable" types of students. They would smoke cigarettes, sometimes even marijuana, have sex, pit pocket, shoplift, etc. This was another source of drama with the Days, and they attempted to punish Libby (with little success). After she turned 17 she was reaped, and Fall volunteered to protect her. Libby took the reaping as a blessing, either she would go to the games and die so she could escape the hell that was her bipolar disorder, or she would win and be able to receive treatment in the Capitol. Skills: Libby is extremely quick on her feet, not only is she a fast runner, she's also possesses a lot of agility. She can leap far distances, changes directions in less than a second and dodge weapons thrown at her with ease. Libby has also spent lots of days climbing warehouses and tress in District 6, and is a good climber. Libby is also a very good liar. She can manipulate anyone she pleases, either using her looks combined with a provocative demeanor, or using her looks (again) paired with sobbing about her past. She often uses the first option when she's at a high and the second when she's at a low. Finally, she is extremely sneaky, not only when hiding and attempting to slip past enemies, but also in combat. She's fond of dirty tactics (see weapons for more details). Weaknesses: First and foremost, due to her Bipolar disorder, Libby is very unreliable. At one moment she may be a very good ally and friend, the next she could be almost useless, running at the first sight of danger and abandoning her allies. This would make them view her as untrustworthy. Secondly, she lacks weapon skills and can really only use the options listed bellow. Finally, Libby's 'low' personality is very unlikeable at times, which could make the other tributes not like her. Weapons: Libby isn't able to use much in the weapons department. Fall has taught her to use a knife, so she can manage to wield this weapon somewhat effectively. While she isn't that great with weapons, Libby is surprisingly good at using her fists (and the rest of her body) to fight. Since she gets into a lot of fights at school, Libby has become an expert at dirty tactics in close combat; hair pulling, groin smashing, jabbing the eyes, etc. In wrestling or other forms of hand-to-hand Libby would prove to be a very tough enemy to take down, even for a career. Strategy: *Interview Plan: Libby's interview plan depends on if she's on a high or a low. If she's on a high she'll act flirtatious, sweet and talkative. She'll talk up how much she loves the capitol and make jokes with the interviewer. If Libby is on a low she probably won't say much. She might reveal her backstory and cry. *Alliance(s): Libby will go with whatever Fall thinks is best. But no matter what she will ally with him. *Bloodbath Strategy: Libby will only grab a few things close to her plate before meeting up with Fall and the rest of her alliance. She will avoid combat and be constantly searching for possible escape routes or incoming enemies. *Games Strategy: Libby will stick close to Fall, and use her alliance to her advantage. She'll manipulate them into getting extra food and water. She'll continue to avoid combat, although if she could land a unexpected attack during a fight, she would take it. Whenever Fall deemed it time to leave their alliance she would go with him. Appearance: Libby Haze is a beautiful girl. She has honeysuckle colored hair that's long and curly. Her lush locks fall halfway to her hips. She has a picture perfect face, with striking blue eyes and features that remind all that see her of a model. She has a slim but healthy body with curves that could entice even the most celibate person. Her skin is clear and perfect. Unfortunately, during her lows her blue eyes fade, her beautiful smile turns into a frown. She doesn't wash and dirt begins to cake her skin and her hair becomes messy and unkempt. Token: Libby will bring the birthday card that her family gave her on her 8th birthday, it has words of love and encouragement written on it and it is the last thing Libby owns that has her parents and siblings' handwriting on it. She often turns to the card when she is depressed. Family Gallery Steel Haze.png|Steel Haze (Uncle, ) Troy Haze.png|Troy Haze (Father, ) Deborah Haze.png|Deborah Haze (Mother, ) Missi Haze.png|Missi Haze (Younger Sister, ) Minnie Haze.png|Minnie Haze (Younger Sister, ) Autmn Day.png|Autumn Day (Adoptive Mother, ) Ronan Day.png|Ronan Day (Adoptive Father, ) Games None, yet. Trivia *Libby and Fall were the first two tributes designed specifically as district partners. *Libby has Bipolar I, the most extreme form of Bipolar disorder, and that is why she is in the Discordia Category. *Libby was chosen to be a signature tribute because HawkWD loves the complexity of her character. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:HawkWD Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:17 year olds